ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Beast Ω
Beast Ω is a powerful space monster that came to Earth in Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Start of A New Age. Appearance Beast Ω is a black quadrupedal monster with a muscular build. His head is dog-like with two fangs and a single cross-shaped eye which is purple in color. In between his limbs are large purple vein like protrusions which pump through plasma. His shoulders and knees are armored with gray plates. Stats *Maximum Flight Speed: Mach 2.7 *Maximum Running Speed: Mach 4.5 *Maximum Jumping Height: 950 m *Underwater Traveling Speed: TBA *Underground Traveling Speed: 120 km per hour *Brute Strength: 250,000 t *Grip Strength: 150,000 t *Horsepower: 5.5 million horsepower History Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Start of A New Age Beast Ω appears from space in the gaiden which takes place in 1984, being one of the most powerful monsters to appear on Earth in a while since after Clan of Ultra fell apart. He serves as seemingly the main villain of the story and is the opponent of Rebuilt Milonga. Powers and Weapons *'Super Strength:' Beast Ω is very strong, being able to challenge something as an EX Red King or Gomora on even level. *'Burrowing': Beast Ω can burrow through soil at moderate speeds. *'Cross Beam:' Beast Ω can fire a large purple cross-shaped beam of plasma from his single eye. **'Cross Bullet': Beast Ω can conjure up a cross-shaped energy arrow projectile as an attack. *'Plasma Charged Ariel Assault:' Beast Ω can charge his back with plasma and fire plasma orbs from it. The plasma orbs rain down from the sky and cause small explosions where ever they crash. *'Sonic Screech': Beast Ω can emit a very loud, high frequency screech that can hurt the ears of others. *'Flames': Beast Ω can emit a deadly stream of fire from his mouth. **'Fireballs': Beast Ω is capable of spitting fireballs from his mouth. *'Ωmega Spark': Beast Ω's ultimate attack, a fireball-like object being released from his cross-shaped eye that acts like a giant microwave: it releases magnetic waves and extreme heat that melts anyone or anything even close to it. *'Acceleration': Beast Ω can run at incredible speeds, doing so as part of his attacks or disorienting his opponent. *'Evolution': Beast Ω has the ability to evolve during battles against his opponents. This helps him to adapt and counter his opponents' moves. Sometimes, he can even mimic his opponents' abilities. **'Wings': Beast Ω can develop retractable wings, which enable him to fly at moderate speeds. These wings are razor sharp and can cut through almost anything. **'Claws': Beast Ω can utilize a pair of retractable claws. These claws can also fire out purple lightning waves. ***'Ω Mauling': Beast Ω extends his claws even further than normal and slashes his foe repeatedly with them with enough force to tear them apart. **'Horns': Beast Ω can grow a horn from his forehead which allows him to fight the opponents on point blank. It also comes with horns on both sides of his head. **'Mace Tail': Beast Ω can grow a long tail tipped with a large mace-like protrusion. It can use this as a bludgeon or a constricting weapon. ***'Mace Crusher': Beast Ω performs a leap and a forward mid-air spin, slamming his foe with his Mace Tail with extreme force. *'Ω the All-Seeing': Beast Ω creates numerous floating immaterial copies of his eye that allows him to see whatever they see. **'Optic Ω': Beast Ω fires energy beams from all of the eye copies at once. Trivia *The name of Beast Ω was suggested by BigD2003. *Beast Ω's inspirations are as listed: **Horoboros **Beast X **Neronga **The Ravager *Beast Ω's design was originally going to be more bird-like. Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Lineage Universe Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Fan Villain